


【文字】Godfather

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Multi, Top Matsudaira Katakuriko, Top Matsudaira Kuriko, Top Sasaki Isaburou
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 松平土，含佐土&栗土。





	【文字】Godfather

**BGM：[《The Godfather (Love Theme)》Nino Rota](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1792338&userid=267918797)**

 

 

 

　　当年幼的土方被带到松平面前的时候，这位声名显赫而正当壮年的真选组教父正在进餐。他缓慢而有力地咀嚼着嘴里七分熟的牛排，全部咽下去以后，拿着餐巾擦擦嘴，又抬起玻璃杯喝了一口酒，然后才将视线转向站在一边等候的两人，面无表情地开口：  
　　  
　　土方嫂子，你这是要干什么。  
　　  
　　松平教父啊，我恳求您，女人将身后的男孩子拉到他面前，把这孩子收为教子吧。  
　　  
　　别开玩笑了。松平看也不看男孩子一眼，掏出火柴盒，点燃一支雪茄。我松平片栗虎是做生意的，不是慈善家。  
　　  
　　求求您……女人一脸快要哭出来的表情，这孩子很聪明，只要您不嫌弃，他一定会成为一个好帮手的。  
　　  
　　土方嫂子，你会养一条不知道什么时候就会反咬你一口的毒蛇作帮手吗。  
　　  
　　松平教父，女人颤声说，您已经铲除了所有的敌人所有的威胁包括我的丈夫，得到了您想要的一切，还有什么值得您担心的呢？这已经是土方家的最后一个孩子了。十四郎还小，什么都不懂。看在上帝的份上，您就不能稍微怜悯一下吗？  
　　  
　　他是什么都不懂，但他什么都记得。然后总有一天，当他懂了的时候——  
　　  
　　松平突然拔出自己那把从不离身的m1911，直指男孩子的头颅。女人一惊，却不敢说什么，只是搭在男孩子肩膀上的手，颤抖得厉害。  
　　  
　　小子，给我抬起头来。  
　　  
　　一直低头不语的男孩子抬起头，一双灰蓝色的眼睛，平静地注视着正对自己的枪口。  
　　  
　　小小年纪，倒还有几分胆色。松平在心里赞叹一声，表情却没有任何变化。  
　　  
　　说，你是想现在就死，还是想过几天再死？  
　　  
　　男孩子开口，语声稚嫩却清晰：我不想死，我想活下去。  
　　  
　　人生可由不得你想啊小子。  
　　  
　　但是大嫂说了，只要您想，我就可以活下去。  
　　  
　　呵，你倒是懂得识时务。只可惜我不想。你还有什么遗言？  
　　  
　　那您能不能……男孩子脸上终于浮现出不安的神情，一张小脸都微微皱了起来。他咬了咬嘴唇，近乎哀求地仰望着松平：能不能放过大嫂？  
　　  
　　十四郎……女人再也按捺不住，不顾松平的枪口跪下来哭着一把抱住了他。她和为五郎一直没有孩子，土方家这个最小的弟弟，对他们来说就像自己的亲生儿子一样。  
　　  
　　松平沉默片刻，大笑着收回了枪：我没打算杀女人，你的这条小命我也可以留下。不过土方嫂子，他转向女人，你最好别让我再看见你。  
　　  
　　到底是土方家家主的妻子，明白松平这一举动已经可以称得上仁慈。她冒死来见这位真选组教父，也只求他能饶十四郎一命，留下土方家最后的血脉。所以明知这孩子今后必然要走一条艰险的道路，明知这一别就是永远，也只能含泪紧紧抱住他，最后再叮嘱他一句：  
　　  
　　不要报仇。不要想我。要活着，好好地活着。  
　　  
　　年幼的男孩子还不理解生与死真正的含义，只是懵懂地点点头，徒劳地想要擦干大嫂脸上的泪水。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　松平一言既出，真把土方收做了教子。吃睡都和他在同一个屋檐下，让他跟着女儿栗子一起上学，就连体格训练课程也专门叫了组里的好手来教。土方嫂子说的没错，这孩子确实很聪明，懂得察言观色，也知道慎言慎行。无论是行为举止还是课业成绩，都没有任何令他不满的地方。好好培养严加管教，今后必定能为自己所用。  
　　  
　　闲暇的时候，他也会带着土方和栗子一同回到城郊的别墅度假。栗子平时都像大小姐一样被严密地保护着，说实话接触的人并不多。好不容易遇到土方这么一个只比她大两三岁又可以天天在一起的玩伴，简直乐翻了天。整日十四郎十四郎地叫着，亲密度让松平都忍不住有些嫉妒。妻子早逝，只给他留下这么一个小女儿，自然是要当做掌上明珠宠着的。  
　　  
　　他们喜欢在后院的草地上玩耍。土方奔跑着去帮栗子捉蜻蜓，栗子也跟着跑在他身后。松平对此非常满意。平时的土方太安静了。过于安静的孩子，有蜕变成毒蛇的可能性。他看着高兴想亲亲他们，两个孩子却不约而同地别开了脸。  
　　  
　　怎么了？  
　　  
　　松平问他们。女孩子嬉笑着不答话，男孩子低头闷闷地说了句，松平叔你的胡子好扎脸。  
　　  
　　松平哈哈大笑，把他们抱起来放在自己的腿上。好，我不亲你们，那你们亲亲我总行了吧？  
　　  
　　孩子们一人亲了他一边脸颊，栗子又笑起来：可还是很扎脸啊！  
　　  
　　那样欢愉的场景在松平的脑海中并不多见，偶尔回忆起来时却充满了温情的色彩。一晃十几年过去，那个在草地上奔跑的男孩子，已经成长为了寡言少语的黑发青年，作为松平的得力助手和亲密护卫，守在他的身边。  
　　  
　　土方高中时就开始接触组内的事务，经过这几年的打磨已经相当熟悉真选组的“家族事业”。他头脑清醒，身手矫捷，准确地领会每一个暗示，忠实地执行每一个命令，比任何一个下属都要符合松平的心意。  
　　  
　　唯一令他介怀的是，土方有时会刻意回避他。  
　　  
　　一开始甚至连松平自己都没有察觉。毕竟他们相处这么多年，早已亲如父子。松平从来没有顾忌过什么，不管是私宅里的密谈，还是红灯区的酒会，出出进进都带着土方。男孩子单薄的身体渐渐变得修长挺拔，瘦小的脸庞也被时间磨砺出端正的棱角，再加上得体的言行举止，走到哪里都被视作一表人才。作为教父一手把他带大的松平，当然也隐隐为之自豪。  
　　  
　　然而土方本人似乎却不这么想。一般的酒会还能谈笑自如，到了男人们寻欢作乐、真正肆无忌惮的场合，他反倒拘谨起来。当松平和手下们在与陪酒女调笑的时候，黑发青年总是一个人坐在角落里默默地喝酒，或者干脆和保镖一起守在门口，从不参与他们的活动。  
　　  
　　他一度以为那是因为教子不习惯应付女人，但是他很快了解到，土方虽然对声色场没什么特别的兴趣，但并不排斥和手下们私底下的聚会。他不愿意见到的，似乎只是松平一个人而已。  
　　  
　　他还叫他十四，不知道从什么时候起，他却改称他为教父了。

  
　　  
　　教父驰骋黑道几十年，世态炎凉早已看得通透。自己也说过，他是什么都不懂，但他什么都记得。然后总有一天，当他懂了的时候——  
　　  
　　他不是没有背叛的理由。  
　　  
　　松平在赌。拿他们相处十余年的光阴岁月，去赌土方的刻骨仇恨。当然，他不会蠢到把自己的身家性命全押上。该用人的时候用人，该提防的时候提防。甚至栗子，他也忍痛把她送到了国外的贵族女子学校，以免遭遇什么不测。  
　　  
　　土方何等聪明敏锐，更何况从小就和松平在一起，对他的行事风格再熟悉不过，所以也比任何人都更早地察觉到这样的防备与隔阂。在受到数次无端的冷遇之后，他终于忍不住向他开口确认：  
　　  
　　你不相信我。  
　　  
　　教父的沉默使得那双灰蓝色的眼睛黯淡下来，仿佛被蒙上黑纱的蓝宝石。  
　　  
　　我要怎么做，土方亲吻着他的手背，抬眼看他，你才会相信我？  
　　  
　　松平不动声色地注视土方的眼睛，从中寻找着任何一丝虚伪造作的痕迹。但是他失败了。土方只是急切地想要证明什么一般，坚定地与他对视着。  
　　  
　　……去找见回组的佐佐木，教父不紧不慢地说，然后满足他的任何索求。  
　　  
　　他的教子有些困惑。松平却什么也不解释，只是又重复了一遍他的命令：  
　　  
　　记住，任何索求。

  
　　  
　　任何。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　佐佐木异三郎，是个必须高度警惕的危险分子。  
　　  
　　这位见回组的新任教父年纪比土方大不了多少，手段和谋略却不输松平他们这些老手。能够接管下前任遗留的烂摊子、硬是在黑道杀出一条血路的男人，自然不容小觑。对于这股新生势力，松平还在保持观望的态度，对方却主动找上了门来，带着新型毒品——转生乡。  
　　  
　　松平明白和见回组合作意味着什么：巨大的利润，这是毋庸置疑的；但是要开放自己管辖的赌场和红灯区，为其提供政治庇护，也是相当危险的举动。面对佐佐木这种野心家，是敌是友都必须慎重考虑。更何况松平看得出来，他对土方有很浓的兴趣。  
　　  
　　三角眼里不加掩饰的欲望，松平从来没有当真。倒是那些看似无伤大雅的玩笑和带有戏谑意味的暗示，引起了他的注意。当年土方一家几近灭族，道上无人不知无人不晓。他对土方的兴趣，没有哪个明眼人相信仅止于身体。  
　　  
　　抱着各种心思试图接近土方的人，佐佐木不是第一个，恐怕也不会是最后一个。以前都被松平直接无视了，但是这一次，他决定好好利用起来。  
　　  
　　他要拿土方试探佐佐木的诚意，也要借佐佐木试探土方的忠心。  
　　  
　　如果他们都值得信任，皆大欢喜最好不过；有土方监视着，佐佐木要耍什么猫腻也不容易；退一万步说，假使两人都心怀叵测狼狈为奸，他也可以借这个机会一举除掉敌人和叛徒。  
　　  
　　无论如何，教父总是最终的赢家。

  
　　  
　　但是做出这样的选择布下这样的局，对松平来说其实并不是什么愉快的事情。那种耿耿于怀的不舒服的感觉，就好像要把自己心爱的m1911送去给别人检修一样。  
　　  
　　土方当晚没有回来。黎明时分，松平才听到开门的声响。过了一会儿，他走上楼，打开了教子的房门。  
　　  
　　土方裸着上身坐在床边，发梢还在滴水，看样子刚刚洗完澡。看见松平进来，一瞬的错愕之后，黑发青年避开他的目光低下了头。他的脸色有些苍白，瘦削的背脊上遍布着殷红的吻痕，晃眼一看像是无数细小的伤口。  
　　  
　　松平叹了口气，轻声问他：  
　　  
　　十四，你恨我吗？  
　　  
　　黑发青年抬起头，看不出情绪的灰蓝色眼睛静静地注视了他很久，然后微微垂下眼帘——  
　　  
　　不恨。  
　　  
　　这都是为了生意。为了我们的家族事业。  
　　  
　　我明白。  
　　  
　　土方点头。松平也微微颌首。你好好休息吧。明天我们还要参加市长的生日晚会。  
　　  
　　是。  
　　  
　　松平退出房间，给土方关上了房门。这番对话使他的思路愈加清晰，一些隐藏的东西终于开始浮出水面。  
　　  
　　毫无疑问，他的教子在撒谎。  
　　  
　　微微垂下眼睑，是土方说谎时的习惯性动作。从小就是这样。男孩子小时候并不擅长撒谎，偶尔为了包庇栗子做错的事说句谎话都会脸红，不攻自破。后来渐渐学会了面不改色，却对自己的习惯一无所知。这个动作松平看在眼里，也从未点破。他需要掌握每个人的弱点，以利于保证绝对的控制权。即使是土方也不例外。  
　　  
　　不知道为什么，他的教子明明在骗他，他却突然很想抱住他，抚摸他的黑发，亲吻他的额头，像小时候那样安慰他。  
　　  
　　但他始终没有那样做。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　真选组和见回组终于开始正式合作。莹白的粉末在玻璃酒杯里荡漾，令无数人在难以言喻的欢乐中很快被榨干钱财、健康和心智。像是给予了他的教子极大的信任一般，松平对整桩生意的运作流程并没有表现出特别浓厚的兴趣，统统放手交给土方全权处理。原本就被视为教父左右手的黑发青年掌握着这样一笔大生意，在组里的地位又提升了一个等级。  
　　  
　　正当生意蒸蒸日上的时候，栗子回来了。  
　　  
　　在真选组排除异己巩固地位的这几年，松平从来没让女儿回来过。每一次势力的扩张都意味着流血牺牲。他的果断、强势和不留余地，为他赢得了“破坏神”的称号。然而他毕竟不是神，而是人。是人就有人的弱点。松平片栗虎唯一的弱点，就是松平栗子。  
　　  
　　记忆中剪着齐耳短发拉着自己满花园跑的小女儿，现在已经长成亭亭玉立的大姑娘了。盘起发髻插着发钗，一身轻便和服勾勒出日趋成熟的体态，再加上活泼爽快的性格，走在大街上也能吸引不少眼球。  
　　  
　　当然，知道栗子小姐身份的男人是不敢轻易上前搭讪的。在栗子还是少女的时候，曾经有几只妄图染指的害虫，最后都被松平派人暗地里解决掉了。道上有传闻，说那些都是松平拿给土方练手的，杀鸡儆猴。破坏神的威慑力摆在那里，从此再也无人造次。  
　　  
　　栗子本人对这些一无所知。亏得松平保护得好，在她身上仍然保留着女孩子的天性。几年不见，熟悉而又陌生的故乡充满了新意。她兴奋地拉上土方，赶走了所有的保镖，硬要他一个人陪着自己逛街。  
　　  
　　知道这位小姐看似随意实则固执的个性，土方只有奉陪。逛了一整天下来，他也不得不佩服女人在这方面超凡的精力。栗子逛得很是尽兴，到了傍晚又拉着他去了以前自己最喜欢的餐厅。在饭桌前也不消停，自顾自地说起国外的事情和回来的感受，并不在意土方木讷的反应。  
　　  
　　所以说，爸爸根本没必要那么紧张啊。逛个街还要什么保镖，我有十四郎就够了嘛。你说是不是？  
　　  
　　土方“唔”了一声，似乎完全没注意到栗子说了什么，只是听到自己名字的条件反射而已。  
　　  
　　呐呐，说起来，十四郎你对爸爸到底是怎么想的？  
　　  
　　我……很尊敬他。  
　　  
　　这样啊。栗子随口应一声就低下头喝饮料，并没有注意到土方微微下垂的眼睑。

  
　　  
　　三个月之后，事情开始朝着松平预料的方向发展。  
　　  
　　一批新进的军火被劫持了，手下根据线索赶到窝藏地点，却只见满仓库的尸体不见武器。赌场的账出了问题，虽然很快就查到了动手脚的人，但是流失的资金没能追回来。就连报纸上都开始出现一些不利于真选组的消息，尽管很快就平息了，政界的老朋友还是暗示松平，上头有人对他的生意产生了兴趣，近期最好小心为上。  
　　  
　　教父一生经历过多少风风雨雨，这些实在不算什么。只是隐隐察觉到的幕后主使，令他倍感心寒。土方终于沉不住气了，他要松平亲眼看着自己的王国在自己脚下崩塌。他的教子在他面前还是表现得那么忠诚、顺从，以便趁他不备的时候在他背后捅他一刀。  
　　  
　　松平忍住了。他不动声色地静候事态进一步发展。光是土方绝对没办法做到这些，他的盟友还藏在暗处。面对那个凶狠狡猾的敌手，他必须小心谨慎。土方也是支撑真选组的柱石之一，拆卸工作处理得不好很可能会给见回组造成可乘之机。而且他很清楚，自己一旦出手，就绝对不会留下回旋的余地。  
　　  
　　不，还不到摊牌的时候。他一再对自己说。仿佛一个对罪犯充满同情的刽子手，下意识地拖延着行刑的时刻。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　然而中崎的暴毙，终于触及了松平的底线。  
　　  
　　松平可以随意地和手下开着不大不小的玩笑，也可以突然拔枪指向他们的眉心提出严重警告，很少有人知道玩笑和警告的界限在哪里，他是如此地令人难以捉摸，因而也如此地令人望而生畏。但松平自信待手下不薄。教父这一称谓，不仅意味着绝对的权威，也意味着仁慈与佑护。他有能力向世人证明，他的亲友将得到慷慨的帮助，而他的敌人将得到残酷的惩罚。  
　　  
　　中崎跟了教父几十年，人不算聪明，但绝对忠诚。真选组的事业稳定之后，他就一直在市中心最大的赌场负责保卫工作，直到三天前，在与武流须党的厮杀中被打成马蜂窝。  
　　  
　　扔给他风子的奶粉钱似乎还是昨天的事，现在松平轻拍着几乎要哭昏过去的中崎太太的背脊，低声安慰她并保证会照顾母女俩的生活，同时心头燃起了怒火。尽管他向来喜怒不形于色，但这并不意味着他没有脾气没有底线。  
　　  
　　武流须党是近两年新兴的组织，依靠器官贩卖发迹，成员不过数百。这样的小角色也敢在太岁头上动土，其后必然有人怂恿撑腰。使教父动怒的并不是武流须党愚蠢的自杀式行为，而是被叛徒当做傻瓜一样欺骗愚弄的屈辱感。对方毫无幡然悔悟之意，甚至还把他的犹豫当做了懦弱。  
　　  
　　土方的言行还是那么无懈可击。他的愤怒似乎更甚于松平，甚至直接向他进言，表示见回组在整个事件中一定起到了很大的作用。教父默不作声地听完，轻轻一挥手：  
　　  
　　知道了。你先下去吧。  
　　  
　　他的教子还想说点什么，有访客进来，竟是佐佐木。土方一开始完全僵住了，他对这次会面一无所知。片刻之后他反应过来，脸色苍白地退出了房间。  
　　  
　　这样没关系吗？从进门起就一直饶有兴味地注视着土方的佐佐木转过头来，用戏谑的口吻说，兔子太寂寞会死掉的哦。  
　　  
　　死掉就死掉吧。反正大叔我也不喜欢养兔子。松平淡然地回答。  
　　  
　　何况那还不是一只乖顺的兔子。

  
　　  
　　生意就是生意。即使有流血有牺牲，生意还得继续做下去。没有永远的朋友，也没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益。这一点，教父再清楚不过。现在还不到和见回组撕破脸皮全面开战的时候，与武流须党的激战刚刚平息，要是再掀起一场腥风血雨也会影响经营，对真选组没有什么好处。  
　　  
　　当然，他松平片栗虎绝不可能坐以待毙。该做的调查，该召集的人手，该拉拢的政客，一样都没落下。未雨绸缪，他在为真选组可能面对的动荡做准备。这一切部署都是松平亲自指挥暗中运行的，土方完全被排挤在外。如今所有的人都能看出来，教父对他的教子很不满，简直就是在刻意疏远了。  
　　  
　　如松平所料的那样，土方开始动栗子的脑筋了。他频繁地和自己的爱女约会，妄图像那些不入流的小混混一样，凭着他们之间的旧交情套近乎，适时地对她现在的处境和对父亲的不满表示理解，偶尔展露一点看似不经意的温柔——几乎所有男人都会玩的那一套——然后再大倒苦水，诉说自己受到的冷遇和委屈，以博取同情和帮助。  
　　  
　　除了栗子的安全之外，松平并不特别担心什么。他清楚自己女儿外柔内刚的个性。当看清土方的面具之后，她可能会很痛苦，甚至或许会为那小子哭泣，然后她很快就会理解父亲的决策。那是他的亲生女儿，身上同样流着松平家的血液。血浓于水，父亲的用心良苦，不管怎样都不会抵不上一个叛徒的虚情假意。  
　　  
　　三月的一天，栗子突然提出了想去春游的愿望。  
　　  
　　我们三个人不是很久没有一起出去玩了吗？不如就去爸爸以前经常带我们去的小树林走走吧！栗子一脸期待地建议。十四郎也想好好和你谈谈，你最近对他好像有点误会。  
　　  
　　松平沉默片刻，同意了。  
　　  
　　如果只是单纯的对谈以表忠心，那还不算什么。有意思的是，土方前不久才换掉了一批护卫，理由是怀疑他们之中有人对教父心怀不轨。呵。不遗余力地想要毁掉真选组的叛徒，反倒担心起他的安危来了。  
　　  
　　他到底还是养了一条毒蛇。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　那天天气不错。虽然空气还带着初春的湿冷，阳光却很柔和。栗子看上去很高兴，但好像在隐隐担心着什么，时不时地会走神。吃完栗子亲手做的便当之后，松平就叫她先回去，说他和土方要进行一次“男人和男人的对话”。  
　　  
　　栗子不安地看着土方，似乎在犹豫到底要不要离开。而黑发青年只是沉默着，以几不可见的弧度向她轻轻点头。她终于走了。留下松平和土方两个人，在林间小道上漫步。  
　　  
　　小时候我们三个经常在这里散步。走了一段，土方突然开口。  
　　  
　　是啊。那都是很久以前的事情了。松平抽着雪茄，漫不经心地回答。  
　　  
　　我……一直很怀念那样安宁平静的生活。  
　　  
　　松平暗暗冷笑。与此同时，树林里突然响起了枪声。  
　　  
　　教父已经没有耐性再看土方演下去了，他今天就要清理门户。树林外土方安排的护卫从他们进来的那一刻起就被统统换掉，栗子也已经被送回了家。土方既然想干掉他，那他不如将计就计，让这片小树林变成土方的葬身之地。  
　　  
　　土方完全没有察觉到他的意图，或者说原本想借此机会除掉松平、却不料自己反被当做了猎物。枪声一响，他立即掩护松平逃向林子深处树木更茂密的地方。松平也掏出了m1911，一边跟在土方身后，一边不由得感叹：这小子不愧是他教出来的。知道在自己已经不受信任的情况下要杀松平不容易，不如安排好人上演一场叛乱的大戏，假意全力保护被袭的教父，再趁乱解决掉他，松平这么一死，栗子也不会怀疑到土方头上——这一出戏，他的教子演得实在精彩。  
　　  
　　不过，再精彩也就到此为止了。剧本还是那一套东西，演员和导演却全部错位。松平藏在树后，冷眼看着土方一个人在前方应战。他一定也发现了，袭击他们的这批人并不是他事先安排好的演员，不管什么地方出了篓子，如今也已是大势已去骑虎难下，只能继续投入演出，以免“不知情”的教父起疑。  
　　  
　　然而真正不知情是土方。一开始看似密集的枪声其实全是空枪，只是为了逼他现行；现在的火力倒是真的，只不过都是对准他的而已；至于松平自己，还一枪未开。他的子弹是留给土方的。  
　　  
　　够了，让这场闹剧结束吧。松平厌倦地抬手，枪口对准了他的教子。土方似乎感觉到了濒死的危机，突然转过身来一边喊着什么一边朝松平举枪，与此同时，m1911的子弹也洞穿了他的胸口。枪声平息了。土方向后倒下，松平毫发无损。  
　　  
　　在很长的一段时间里，松平一直僵立在原地，连举枪的手都没放下。尽管他的大脑前所未有地混乱，混乱到无法做出任何有序的思考，但凭借着多年闯荡的经验和本能，他还是在混沌中捉住了一点最基本的事实——  
　　  
　　土方的枪口，原本就不是对着他的。  
　　  
　　他慢慢放下手，机械地转过身去，在自己后面十米开外的地方，看见了另一具倒地的身体。随后，身边有人走近询问：他还有一口气，要再补上一枪吗？  
　　  
　　其实这没有什么必要。所有人都看得出来，土方已经不行了。他的左肩和右腿都中了弹，流了不少血但伤势并不严重。真正致命的，还是松平开出的那一枪。因为疼痛而喘息抽搐的身体终于平静下来，只剩一点微弱的呼吸。灰蓝色的眼瞳渐渐扩散，辨认不出焦点。最后好像看见了什么幻象，他微微抬起握枪的手，在彻底脱力之前低声咒骂了一句：  
　　  
　　佐佐木……你果然、是个混蛋……  
　　  
　　土方死了。身体僵硬，呼吸停止，心脏不复跳动。黑发青年再也不会叫他教父，再也不会守在他身边，再也不会给他出谋划策，再也不会执行他的命令，再也不会为他出生入死，再也不会替他挡下子弹。  
　　  
　　只有那双灰蓝色的眼睛似乎还一如既往地，静静地注视着他。

  
　　  
　　他的教子背叛了他，却又为了救他而死。  
　　  
　　松平还没有想明白，局势也不容他坐下来慢慢细想。土方的最后一枪打偏了，没能打死那个试图偷袭松平的护卫。松平封锁了关于这次事件的一切消息，又以极其残忍的手段让叛徒招供，他的确是受了佐佐木的指示，一直在组里潜伏着伺机干掉松平。  
　　  
　　面对真选组的不宣而战，见回组果然也早有准备。三天之内死伤数百，血流成河，一举震动整个大江户乃至全国。迫于外界的压力，松平和佐佐木两大家族在其他势力的撮合下，出席了黑道大会。经过一番唇舌交锋，双方终于达成共识，同意休战。  
　　  
　　会议结束，松平转身欲走，却在走廊上被佐佐木叫住。这场血战似乎完全没有对他造成什么影响，那双三角眼里还是闪动着戏谑的微光。  
　　  
　　土方还活着吗？  
　　  
　　他活不活着关你什么事。松平的语气平稳，口吻却毫不客气。  
　　  
　　佐佐木微微耸肩表示遗憾。兔子毕竟不是他养的，从来没有对他表示过温驯的姿态。那只寂寞而死的兔子，在他面前一直保持着猫的狡黠和狼的警惕。  
　　  
　　我只是对他有点感兴趣罢了。那可真是个有意思的家伙，眼里明明全是抗拒，身体却很顺从……  
　　  
　　够了。松平冷冷地打断他。事到如今他并不愿意去揣测土方被抱时是什么心情，也不愿意和佐佐木进一步地探讨这个问题。  
　　  
　　你早该死了。如果不是土方在，你早就死了。擦肩而过的时候，佐佐木阴沉地低声说。只是没想到土方会替你挡下那颗子弹。我一直以为他是恨你的。  
　　  
　　……我也一直那么以为。  
　　  
　　松平沉默片刻后回答。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　土方死后的这段时间，栗子一直被关在家里，和松平根本打不上照面。她也没有参加土方的葬礼。在明知事实真相的情况下还要乖乖聆听父亲的谎言，对现在的她来说已经是不可忍受的了。  
　　  
　　不管怎么说也是松平家的人，虽然知道的东西不多，但该明白的事理还是明白的。对于父亲的生意，栗子从不插嘴从不过问。她还年轻，不爱受家庭的束缚，对道上的事情也不感兴趣。她一直心心念念的，只有那个从小就很喜欢的十四郎。  
　　  
　　栗子明白，与其说是什么情人，土方待她更像兄妹。无条件的妥协和包容背后，并没有多少恋爱的成分，只是大哥对调皮小妹妹的无奈和宠溺而已。但她并不为此而灰心丧气。当她向他表白的时候，他不是一副张口结舌难以拒绝的样子吗？而当她毫无预兆地突然吻上他的嘴唇的时候，他不也脸红心跳手足无措吗？她的蛋黄酱王子在这方面还不太开窍，但那不正是因为他没有多少和女人周旋的经验吗？她有信心，一旦脱离真选组不再唯父亲马首是瞻之后，凭借着她的青春活力和温柔体贴，她很快就能彻底俘虏他的心。所以她一边老老实实地扮演着乖女儿的角色，一边也在预谋着一场危险而浪漫的叛逃。  
　　  
　　然而她的爱情，她精心策划、满怀期许的爱情，却在土方的忠诚面前一败涂地。

  
　　  
　　当松平结束与佐佐木的对峙，身心俱疲地回到家中的时候，栗子已经在房间里等着他了。短短的时间不见，女儿似乎变成了完全陌生的存在。那张小脸在他眼里还是那么美丽动人，此刻却仿佛要与敌人谈判一般冷若冰霜。不待他开口，她就以肯定的语气提出了一个疑问句：  
　　  
　　爸爸，你杀了十四郎？  
　　  
　　那是个意外……  
　　  
　　你还想骗我骗到什么时候？！栗子突然拔高了音调，在松平的沉默中又沉下声来。我已经不是那个只会乖乖听话的小女孩了。  
　　  
　　松平不知该如何作答。对外他可以毫不客气地争锋相对，面对自己的爱女时却只能缄默无言。栗子站在他面前，脸上展露出一种混合着愤怒、悲伤和怜悯的奇怪表情。她目不转睛地盯着他，缓缓开口：  
　　  
　　你真可悲。  
　　  
　　松平叹了口气：栗子，你不知道，土方是一个……  
　　  
　　你以为我什么都不知道？栗子冷笑着再次打断他，这是从未发生过的事情。我知道的比你多得多。  
　　  
　　松平微微一震。那一部分他还没有想清楚的真相，似乎就快要由栗子揭开了——他有这种预感。  
　　  
　　你以为他利用了我，但是根本没有什么利用不利用的关系。从一开始，我们就是同谋。十四郎知道你一直在派人监视我们，也知道我包里放着窃听器。我不得不装作一无所知的样子，以免引起你更深一步的怀疑。  
　　  
　　松平不做声。到底是不是利用，他还需要保留判断。土方之前的行为无疑是背叛，最后的举动却太令人费解，而他并不认为那是突然的良心发现。  
　　  
　　十四郎告诉我了，我不在的这段时间，你有一次遭到伏击，差点丧命。他整夜整夜地守在你床边的时候，想清楚了很多事情。盛极必衰。你带着真选组走得越远，未来的道路就越艰险，觊觎你的性命、恨不得除之而后快的人就越多。他和见回组联手，并不为了报复你，只是想把真选组的势力彻底打散，让你就此金盆洗手。我也是这么想的，所以我帮了他。  
　　  
　　松平怔住了。这是他根本想都没有想过的可能性。他怎么可能相信，态度暧昧、行为异常的教子是在担心他的安危呢？  
　　  
　　自从中崎先生被害之后，十四郎一直很沮丧。他甚至开始悔恨自己的所作所为，怀疑自己是不是从一开始就做错了。并且他察觉到，佐佐木有毁约的意图，不仅要削弱真选组扩大势力，更要赶尽杀绝以避后患。最近这些日子，他过得很糟糕。他要和佐佐木周旋，要提防你可能遭遇的不测，还要应对你的……栗子哽咽着说不下去，停顿了很久才又继续。真正支持他的人，只有我一个而已。  
　　  
　　谜题都被解开了。先是和见回组合作出卖真选组，之后又怒斥佐佐木并且更换护卫，最后为救松平而丧命……这一系列貌似矛盾而不合逻辑的行为，终于找到了合理的解释。土方的愿望里是否还包含着对亲人的祭奠，事到如今已经无从考证。可以肯定的是，他真的并不想取他性命。  
　　  
　　你越来越不信任他，我们的计划执行起来也越来越艰难。到了你为中崎先生的死而动怒、想要除掉他的时候，他只能向你坦白了。去小树林的前一天，我曾经暗示过他，如果真到了你执迷不悟、迫不得已的时候，就让他带着我远走高飞。有我护着他，你下手总不至于那么肆无忌惮。他明明什么都懂的，可是你看，栗子扯动嘴角拼凑出一个虚浮的笑容，他还是宁愿留在你身边，宁愿死在你手上……  
　　  
　　他爱你，远远胜过爱我。  
　　  
　　这声叹息令他的心脏不可抑制地颤抖起来。那些看似背离的行为后面无可言说的深意，被刻意掩盖或者说被亲手埋藏了的心思，无法得到回应、似乎也从未要求回应的感情，全部赤裸裸地摆在了他面前，所有的迟疑、隐瞒、欺骗、谎言、背叛在这一刻分崩离析，事实的真相统统指向一个简单明了、却被他始终忽视着的答案。  
　　  
　　而他的女儿令人心寒地冷静，如同法官一般漠然地审视着他的痛苦和悔恨，片刻之后，那张樱红的小嘴微启，低声向他宣告了最残忍的判词——

  
　　  
　　爸爸，我恨你。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　那天以后，他再也没有见过栗子。  
　　  
　　她的房间还保持着平常的样子，人却不知所踪。派出去调查的手下回来向他报告，栗子小姐已经搭上当晚出发的客轮，驶往大洋彼岸的另一片陆地。  
　　  
　　年长的男人听完消息，靠着沙发闭上了眼睛。手下们面面相觑，小心翼翼地问，教父，要追吗？  
　　  
　　长久的静默之后，松平慢慢摆手：由她去吧。  
　　  
　　他明白了。他最疼爱的女儿，是真的恨他，恨不得远远地离开他，留他一个人孤老终生。  
　　  
　　而被留在这里的松平片栗虎，已经不是什么真选组的教父，不是什么“破坏神”，只是一个垂垂老矣的父亲——一个失去了教子、同时也失去了爱女，终于一无所有了的父亲。  
　　  
　　不知什么时候靠在沙发上睡着了，似乎梦见了很久以前的事情。他们三个人又回到了城郊的别墅。土方瘦小的身影在花园中追逐着蜻蜓，栗子跟在他身后，裙摆随着奔跑扬起，蝴蝶一般在花丛中飞舞。干干净净的笑声，银铃一般响彻了整个院子。花园的尽头有一条通往树林的小径，两个孩子笑着跑进了林子。他有些担心想追上去，却发现自己突然变得老迈不堪，一步都走不动，也发不出任何声音，只能眼睁睁地看着两人的背影，很快消失在小径尽头。

  
　　  
　　梦醒了。一片荒凉。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　独坐在死寂的空屋里，他又想起来佐佐木说的那句话：你早该死了。如果不是土方在，你早就死了。

  
　　  
　　或许从土方不在的那一刻起，他就已经死了。


End file.
